Solid-state memory, such as flash, is currently in use in solid-state drives (SSD) to augment or replace conventional hard disk drives (HDD), writable CD (compact disk) or writable DVD (digital versatile disk) drives, collectively known as spinning media, and tape drives, for storage of large amounts of data. Flash and other solid-state memories have characteristics that differ from spinning media. Yet, many solid-state drives are designed to conform to hard disk drive standards for compatibility reasons, which makes it difficult to provide enhanced features or take advantage of unique aspects of flash and other solid-state memory. Storage systems, whether applying solid-state memory such as flash, or hard disk drives, or hybrid combinations of the two, are vulnerable to disasters such as multiple component failures, system power loss, data theft and physical theft (i.e., loss of both components and data). In addition, conventional storage architectures may allow for exposure of the data in the case of physical theft of a storage module.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.